


Just checking.

by D_writes



Series: Supercorp that were supposed to be one shots but who am I kidding [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_writes/pseuds/D_writes
Summary: Tumblr pompt!Kara is thinking about her friend Lena without realizing, which makes her superhearing look for her. Suddently, she hears Lena scream the name of Supergirl and flies out in second. Supergirl arrives at Lena's apartment and break in through the window, just to find a naked Lena with fingers deep inside of herself and moaning the name of the superhero. Kara is #shook. Instead of being embarassed, Lena steps up seductively and pulls Supergirl closer by her cape. And throws her on.the bed





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr user fvandomtrvsh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+user+fvandomtrvsh).



> NO BETA! Because... I don't know. I'm just throwing these out these days.

Kara steps out of the shower, her skin steaming at the contact with the cold air. She should really stop taking boiling hot showers if she doesn’t want her gas bill to dry up her bank account, but it’s been a tough day and she deserves to treat herself a little.  

Alex kicked her ass in the training room, and she only has herself to blame. She was _distracted._ But can anyone blame her if only a couple of hours earlier she was in Lena Luthor’s office, and the CEO was wearing that white floaty blouse with a lacy bra that Kara most definitely did not notice peeking out from the neckline? And surely it wasn't Kara’s fault if Lena had that really bad habit of biting her lower lip when she was thinking about the answer she was about to give. Furthermore, the CEO looked worried. And when her friends are worried, Kara is worried too. There’s nothing she can do, that’s just her. That’s probably why she’s thinking about Lena right now, while rubbing a towel on her hair.

Lena, who’s probably having trouble sleeping, Kara thinks. Unfortunately, whenever her mind focuses on someone for too long, her super-hearing tends to tune on that person too, and Lena’s been tossing and turning for the past couple of minutes. Kara shakes her head and tries to concentrate on something else. She wipes the condensation from the mirror and starts brushing her teeth, watching her reflection slowly becoming blurred as the steam covers the mirror again. And without her face staring back at her, her mind is left wandering again.

Does Lena use a spearmint toothpaste too? She probably uses those teeth-whitening strips, her smile is so pretty.

_What?_ Kara winces. Well, Lena is a beautiful, powerful, incredibly intimidating woman, she must admit. Her makeup is always so tasteful, if not exactly subtle. She surely knows how to get anyone's attention.

Tonight she must be feeling a bit under the weather, Kara thinks, because she’s been whining a little and… Kara stops her electric toothbrush because she thinks she’s heard Lena calling for help, but she’s not sure. She quickly rinses her mouth and tunes her hearing better, to check if Lena’s actually… 

“Supergirl…” 

It’s weak, almost like she’s about to faint. Kara’s heart skips a beat at the thought of Lena being in danger. 

“Mh, Supergirl.” she hears again. Her name is followed by a groan and what if she hit her head? What if there was a robbery and the burglar gave her chloroform? 

It takes a split second for her to slip into her supersuit and bolt outside the window. She follows Lena’s heartbeat - _it's fast, so fast, she must be terrified -_  and she’s outside her window in no time. Luckily, it’s open, so she can fly in and… 

Kara's the one who's about to pass out now, because Lena is… well,  _not_  in danger. And naked. One hand is on her breast, and the other is two fingers deep in her- Kara shakes her head when she hears her name again, and accidentally lands on the floor with a thud. 

Lena’s eyes fly open, and there’s a long, awkward moment when they meet Kara’s.

The reporter would _really_ like to disappear right now, but her limbs have collectively decided to go on strike, and she’s frozen in place. Lena pulls her fingers out and wipes them on the bedsheets, giving Supergirl a slightly questioning look. She doesn't look too surprised, Kara notices. 

Supergirl clears her throat, and not knowing exactly how to explain her presence there, she panics and asks: “Did you call?"

_What the hell, Kara -_ she scolds herself - _that sounds like the beginning of a terrible porn movie._

Lena seems to think the same thing because she raises an eyebrow, but instead of covering herself or clarifying what a terrible misunderstanding this was, she stands up from the bed and simply replies: “I did, actually."

She comes closer, swinging her hips, and Kara really can’t help looking her up and down, swallowing hard at the sight of her pale skin and glistening green eyes coming towards her. Without a word, Lena lays her hands on Kara’s shoulders, and slips her fingers under her cape. She pulls, and Kara’s lips effortlessly find hers in the semidarkness.

Kara’s brain stop functioning. Her hands are moving by their own will when they reach for Lena’s face, holding, keeping her close. And she’s surprised to find that this, _this_ is what she’s wanted to do since she stepped into the CEO's office. And when Lena bites, when Lena’s tongue darts between her lips, when she starts taking a step backward, towards the bed, inviting her - well Kara’s already feeble willpower is gone.

“Supergirl” Lena whispers as they fall onto the bed.

“Lena” Kara breaths out.

“How do you take this thing off?” Lena asks, hooking a finger in the collar of her supersuit. Kara smiles, and before Lena can understand what happened the suit is gone and Kara’s kissing her again.

\- - -

Lena is the first one to wake up. The sun's filtering through the curtains - she doesn't remember leaving them open. She frown as the sunlight shines directly on her eyes. She feels oddly rested. She stretches her arms above her head, and arches her back, letting out a lazy groan. She turns to look for her t-shirt when-

“Oh my God!” she lets out, before covering her mouth with a hand. There’s someone in her bed. Kara’s eyes fly open and she all but springs up to a sitting position. "Oh my God” she echoes, her heart almost jumping out of her chest. 

Lena looks on the floor and sees the familiar red cape and blue suit.

“S-Supergirl” she stutters.

Kara looks down at her own naked body, and brings a hand to her face to check if- nope, no glasses. She uses her superspeed to put the supersuit back on, fast enough that maybe Lena won’t notice that, once naked, Supergirl looks suspiciously like Kara Danvers. Lena covers herself with the bedsheets and doesn't seem to be able to wrap her head around the fact that Supergirl's in her room. Kara raises both hands to reassure her. “L-Lena, you… we… I was here last night, remember?” she tries to explain that she didn't magically materialise in her bed during the night - well, she kinda did, but Lena was there, and awake, and she _called her_!

“That was _real?”_ Lena lets out, and something clicks in Kara’s brain.

“Y-you thought it was a dream?”

Lena nods, and her eyes move from Kara’s face to her hands to the bed to the window and finally she _remembers._

“Oh my God.” Lena says again. There’s long silence, then she finally looks at Supergirl in the eyes. “Supergirl, I… don’t take this the wrong way, I had a lot of fun last night but… I don’t think we should do this again.”

Kara wishes she could keep a straight face, but the disappointment must be so evident in her features that Lena suddenly looks guilty.

“I… I mean, of course, yeah” Kara shrugs “It was… fun.” 

“It’s just… You’re a great fantasy - and a very generous lover, may I add” Kara blushes a little, a rocks back and forth a couple of times. If she didn't know any better, Lena would think the hero is flattered. “But I have feeling for someone else. Our common friend, in fact.”

Supergirl’s head shoots up. “I’m sorry, w-who?” 

“Mh, Kara Danvers? The reporter? I'm sure you know a lot of people, but she’s quite… outstanding. You must know who I’m talking about.”

“O-oh, I know her” she beams “and I have good news for both of us."


End file.
